Happy Birthday Lady D
by MeesterholicForLife
Summary: She didn't answer any of your calls. You texted her a couple of times but she never got those messages. You're starting to get worried. Never on earth she would turn her phone off on her Birthday. Achele. Written for Dianna's Birthday 2015 while waiting for an Achele tweet. Dedicated to the biggest Achele shipper I know. You know who you are.


HI GUYS, THIS IS A FANFICTION I WROTE ON APRIL 30, DIANNA AGRON'S BIRTHDAY FOR ONE OF MY BESTIES ON TWITTER SINCE SHE WAS TO UPSET LEA HADN'T SENT A MESSAGE TO WISH HER "LADY D" HAPPY BIRTHDAY. SHE JUST TOLD ME I SHOULD'VE PUBLISHED IT, SO THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

She didn't answer any of your calls. You texted her a couple of times but she never got those messages. You're starting to get worried. Never on earth she would turn her phone off on her Birthday.

As the hours go by you try to call her over and over again. Nothing. Nobody has seen her and she hasn't called anyone. Her last log in to fb was yesterday evening and she hasn't used twitter all morning. She hasn't even read your tweet, you realize.

You decide to go looking for her.  
It takes you a three hours drive but you don't mind it. You have to see her. Ask her how she's doing. Wish her Happy Birthday.

You park your car outside her house and slowly walk through the path that leads to the door. All the windows are closed. You really start to get worried. You slowly knock on the door, the way you used to do it back when you lived together. Three light knocks, a three second pause, a heavy knock and two other light ones. Now that you think about it, it's a very strange code, how did you even come up with that?  
While you're thinking, you hear footsteps coming towards the door. She slowly opens, surprised to see you.

"Lea, what are you doing here?"  
"Happy Birthdayyyy" you say hugging her tight while she closes the door behind your back. "Thank you" it's all she says.  
You can clearly see something is on her mind. You're afraid you know the answer but you ask anyway "Hey Lady Di, what's going on? You can tell me, you know." you say  
"I'm fine, really" she answers not even looking at you.  
"Di, come on, I know you, I can tell something is wrong" you insist  
"And would it change if I told you?" she asks. This wasn't really the answer you were hoping for. "I don't know, maybe?" You say with your puppy eyes, you know she can't resist them.  
"It wouldn't, trust me" She sighs. Apparently, she learned how to resist.  
"Fine. I don't want to know. But you can't stay like this on your birthday" you state. She looks at you. Those eyes you've always lost yourself into.  
"I just want to stay here by myself" She says slipping away from your embrace. "But you let me in" you remind her.  
"How could I have ignored the code? You remembered it perfectly" she tells you.

You reach for her, your arms wrapping slowly around her chest. "Of course I did." you whisper in her ear. She returns your hug and leads you to the couch. The two of you sit there, her head resting on your shoulder. You try to breathe slowly to make her feel as more comfortable as possible. You stay like that for a while, until your eyes catch the clock on the other side of the room. It's almost one o'clock. You can't stand at the idea of her wasting her birthday like this.

"You know, you should at lest get dressed. If you want to be sad on your Birthday you might as well do it while wearing a pretty dress. Birthday in pyjamas is so depressing" you say.

She turns her head and faces yours. She is keeping herself from laughing, you can tell it perfectly. You really want her to laugh so you make a weird face. She bursts into laugh. She leans towards you and tickles you.  
You start laughing like a child. She still remembered the only part where to tickle you.

"Thanks" she says. "Anytime" you answer in return. She goes get changed and comes back in like ten minutes.

You stare at her, your eyes trapped on the curves that dress draws around her body. "You like it?" she asks. "You're beautiful" you whisper. "You sure you want to spend all day by yourself?" you ask. "Lea please, I'm not in the mood. Sorry you had to come all the way here but really, I don't feel like partying" she says. A tear falling on her cheek.

"You're delusional if you think I'm going back leaving you alone" you state. "I came here for a reason. And that reason is you. You wouldn't pick up my calls or call me back. I was worried. I was worried you were hurt. Sick. I was worried you could have had an accident. When I got into the car I didn't think about the three hours drive, I was just thinking about you. Please don't do this to me. I can't stand at the idea of you like this. If being here is what you want for today, then I'll be here with you" you say, trying hard to keep yourself from crying.

"Oh Lea.." she starts crying for real.  
"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't realize you could have suffered so much. I just wanted to be on my own. I was being really selfish. But not having someone to spend my birthday with made me feel like I could have died as well." she says.

And as she speaks something hits you. You. You are the reason why she is like that. You forgot her birthday last year. Well, actually you didn't but she doesn't know. She must have spent it on her own. "Di..is it my fault?" you manage to speak "What?" she shakes her head.  
"This. You being sad. Did I cause it?" you say in tears. She doesn't answer.

You learned years ago that it means a yes. You don't know what to say so you start to sing instead.

"What would I do without your smart mouth..'cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all you edges, all your perfect imperfections.."  
And as you sing you drag her next you, caress her gently and kiss her forehead. She start singing with you on the last notes and then squeezes you so tight you can hardly breath. But you don't care.

"Hey Di, close your eyes" you say softly. "I have something for you".

She closes her eyes and waits. You move slowly, reaching for the bag right behind you. She stays like that, eyes closed and smile on her lips. Oh those lips. You have wished they were yours for too long. They will never be. They will never be allowed to be be yours. That's what people told you. If you stay with her, you'll lose everything. It's not like you really care, actually. But she'll lose everything too. And you can't let it happen. So you stare at her lips dreaming to be kissing them.

"Here"  
you say handing her the bag. "Open it" She slowly opens her eyes and stares at the bag. You're pretty sure she knows what's inside.

Not that an Henry Winston bag could contain anything else. Her eyes are shining more than the little ring you gave her. "Lea this is amazing, thank you so much" she says in tears. For the first time these are tears of happiness. "How did you know I liked it?" She asks. "Well, I liked it too." You simply reply, showing her your hand.

You bought her the same ring you bought for you. As soon as she sees it, she smiles and laughs and cries at the same time. "You got us the same rings?" she says. "Just so you know I'm always with you. And you're always with me, of course"

She pauses and stares at you. Her beautiful hazel eyes. You can't resist them anymore but you have to.

"Why don't we sing something to celebrate?" you suggest. You miss those times of the two of you singing on the couch or in the kitchen for hours. "Sure thing." She smiles. "You pick".  
"What about Pink? We could totally sing Just Give Me A Reason" you say, not realizing the trouble the song was going to cause. "I sang it on Glee, Lea.." she reminds you. "But okay, we can sing it anyway" She says with a smile and starts to sing.

"Right from the start you were a thief, you stole my heart, and I your willing victim". And she means every word she sings. She knows this song is about the two of you and she teases you with her hypnotic eyes. Of course they chose her to play Quinn.

"I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty, and with every touch you fixed them" And you remember what happened just a few moments ago. She was still in her pyjama, so not that pretty and you made her smile and so you fixed her.

"Just give me a reason, just a little bit it's enough, just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again" And she is right. You should give her a reason. A reason for leaving her like that. You should. If you could tell her, you would stop singing right now and explain, but you can't, so you go on with the song.

When the song finishes she takes your hand and brings you on the couch. Just like old times. She lays down and you do the same, your bodies touching and shivering for the tension. "Choose another song" you say. "Let's stick to Glee, shall we? I say.. Endless Love!" she says, and you know exactly where she is going.  
"I'll start" and with that she starts singing.

"My love, there's only you in my life, the only thing that's right" And then again, you know she is talking to you. She means every word. She still loves you. And you do too. Your cue starts.

"My first love. You're every breath that I take. You're every step I make" And you mean your words just as much as her. She knows it, and she listens with her heart, because she always does.

"And I want to share all my love with you, no one else will do" she keeps singing.  
She had told you. If you had left, she would have died alone. And listening to these words, it hurts. And as the song goes by, you feel even worse. When the song ends, you find yourselves staring at each other.

"Just tell me why Lea, please" She says. You don't want to answer but she leaves you no choice. "Tell me why or don't ever talk to me again. I need to know. I need to know why you left. Just give me a reason, you're my endless love, and you know it. Tell me why you left and why you're here. And why these rings. Please." she says, tears falling on her cheeks.

"What should I tell you, D? That I love you? You already know that. That I love and that this is the reason why I left? Would you believe it? Would you believe me if I told you so?" you say, your voice barely heard by the blonde.

She looks at you, deeply in your eyes. "What did they tell you?" she asks calmly. "I know you left after that phone call. Whatever it was, why didn't you tell me? We could have worked it out. We were everything together, now I only feel like I'm nothing." she adds.

"Fine, I'll tell..but don't say a word until I've finished. Remember that interview for that British magazine when they asked me if we were together?" she nods "Well, you should also remember that I answered that you were my best friend and nothing more. Well, my agent called me right after.  
He said some lesbian association were accusing me of being homophobe because I had denied my love for you. I didn't know what to say. He told me Ryan knew too. When I spoke to Ryan, he said that I had to end whatever I had with you if I wanted you to keep your job. He didn't want a lesbian couple hated by the lesbian community on his show. I couldn't make you lose your job, so I surrendered and broke up with you.

You're so beautiful and kind that I thought you would have found a better person in no time. I thought I could move on but I was wrong. When Glee ended I just wanted to come back at being us, I bought the rings and all, but there were those rumors about you and that guy, and the pictures of you smiling with him, I realized you were better off without me.

When you told me you didn't want to spend your B-day alone before, I realized you weren't with him anymore. And the songs you chose, I know they were for me. Every word was about us. And I decided to tell you. I need you in my life. And I know you need me too. If you want to risk, I'm all yours. You're my Lady D after all."

You say, feeling relieved. She looks at you. Her hands reaching for yours. She comes closer. The closer you've been since you last kissed. And that's what she does. She kisses you. She kisses you so passionately you feel like you're floating in clouds.  
The longest kiss she has ever given you. "Lea, I want to risk. I want you. I love you."

"Happy Birthday Lady D" you say. And with that, you abandon yourself to her, your bodies getting closer and closer. And you wish she had stayed in her pyjama.


End file.
